


Sept jours, deux vies, un Karamel.

by AbigaelAntoni



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Français | French, Kara lives with Clark, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigaelAntoni/pseuds/AbigaelAntoni
Summary: Kara, comme tout les matins, se lève comme un ours.Lundi matin, c'est son cousin Clark "Kal-El" Kent qui le fait.Le mardi matin de sa vie sera différent du lundi, et chaque jour suit son cours.Dans un contexte légèrement différent, découvrez le voyage de Kara à la découverte de son identité, des secrets qu'elle cache, et de ceux que cachent ses proches.Qui sait, peut-être que cet énervant Mike Matthews a le même que le sien?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Amis du jour, bonsoir!  
> Amis du soir, bonjour!  
> Amis de la nuit, bonne nuit!
> 
> Un petit #Karamel qui est parti beaucoup plus loin que je l'imaginais...  
> Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Sept chapitres sont prévus, en principe.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Kara se réveilla avec la marque de son oreiller sur sa joue.

Le son horripilant du réveil semblait aspirer toute sa joie de vivre, qui reparut bien vite lorsque sa main écrasa l'objet sans aucune considération.

Une voix masculine bien connue de la jeune femme retentit alors.

-Tu sais que ça fait le neuvième ce mois-ci?  
-Kal-El... Laisse-moi dormir... Marmonna Kara.  
-Tu commences à huit heures ce matin, et il est déjà sept heures dix. Je ne peux pas t'amener a l'Université tout les jours...

La seule réponse que le dénommé "Kal-El" obtint fut un grognement approximatif.

-Et tu ne peux pas y aller en volant.  
-Youpi.

La silhouette paresseuse s'extirpa du lit pour passer à coté de son immense cousin comme une sorte d'oursonne en pleine hibernation.

Oursonne qui se posa sur une chaise lourdement, une tasse de café déjà prête devant son nez.

-'rci, Loïs...  
-De rien Kara. Répondit Loïs avec un sourire amusé.

Kara était vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle n'était pas réveillée.

Les gorgées coulant dans son oesophage la réveillèrent de manière quasi-instantanée. Elle fixa un instant le dos large du gorille qui avait osé la réveiller avant de demander:

-Tu ne vas pas sauver le monde, couz'?  
-Je te sauve de ce maléfique réveil tous les matins, à ce que je sache.  
-Kal-El...  
-Non, pas tant qu'il ne se passe rien. Répondit-il finalement en enfilant des lunettes d'un air théâtral. Ce matin, Clark Kent va donner un cours de journalisme aux deuxièmes années. Fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Kara, qui sourit.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas l'amener? Demanda Loïs. Tu as peur qu'on te prenne pour un élève?  
-En fait, je voulais juste la tirer du lit.

Kara grogna en fixant son cousin.

Elle vivait avec lui et sa petite amie Loïs depuis qu'elle avait atterri sur Terre.

Krypton, sa planète d'origine, lui avait laissé deux souvenirs: Les armoiries de sa famille et son cousin, encore un minuscule bébé sans défense à l'époque. Quand elle se disait qu'au final, c'était lui qui avait pris soin d'elle, elle se sentait coupable.

Mais rien ne pouvait égaler la famille qu'elle avait à présent.

C'est rêveuse qu'elle arriva à l'Université de Métropolis, lunettes inutiles sur le nez et cheveux tirés. Études de journalisme. Impossible de trouver quelque chose qui la passionne plus que le métier de son cousin et de sa femme. Im-pos-si-ble. Pas depuis que son père adoptif sur cette planète étrangère avait disparu, que sa mère adoptive était partie le chercher et que sa soeur adoptive se noyait dans le travail, laissant la petite Kara aux bons soins de son super-héros de cousin.

Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite son premier cours de la journée. "Diversifier ses sources." Les siennes se résumaient souvent en Clark Kent et Superman, deux sources très crédibles qui avaient le bon goût d'être la même personne et de vivre sous le même toit que Kara. Elle ne s'embêtait pas trop à chercher loin de ce coté-ci.

En se levant, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les piaillements féminins que son audition ultra développée ne lui permettait pas d'ignorer.

-Tu te rends compte, il est à tomber!  
-Je l'ai vu dans les couloirs il y a deux minutes, tu as vu ces épaules?

Encore Mike Matthews... Pensa Kara dans un long soupir.

Parfaitement horripilant, macho, arrogant, orgueilleux, sexy et craquant Mike Matthews.

Une sorte de bombe sexualisée qui avait débarqué l'année dernière comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, et Kara pouvait relater précisément à quoi ça ressemblait.

Il avait fini par baragouiner qu'il avait été élevé dans une religion très stricte, patriarcale et pro-esclavage et qu'il en avait plus ou moins fui. Si Kara avait pu le dire, elle lui aurait demandé s'il venait de Daxam.

La planète jumelle de Krypton devait être remplie d'être aussi imbus d'eux-mêmes que Mike Matthews.

Peu de chances qu'ils soient tous aussi agaçants, cela étant dit.

-Hey, Kara.  
-Quand on parle du loup... Marmonna-t-elle.  
-Hum?  
-Rien Mike. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Elle nota avec un déplaisir certain qu'il n'avait vraiment besoin de rien pour attirer les foules. Les filles gloussaient en passant à coté de lui qui n'avait rien de plus original qu'un banal pull noir sur lui.

-Apparemment, tu connais le prochain maitre de conférence?  
-Tu veux dire Clark Kent?  
-Oui. Comment ça se fait?  
-...C'est de la famille.  
-Je vois... Rien de... D'étrange? Je veux dire, sur lui.  
-De quoi tu parles?

Mike avait beau être agaçant, Kara ne le considérait pas moins comme un ami proche. Au vu de son éducation, elle se doutait simplement que le coté "Alien" n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait lui plaire. Aussi quand le jeune homme l'attrapa par la manche pour l'attirer dans un recoin isolé, elle se demanda quelle bêtise il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

-J'ai juste voulu me documenter un peu avec Winn, tu sais, mon colloc.

Kara hocha la tête. Elle connaissait Winn du lycée. Un pro de l'informatique comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

-Et donc?  
-Figure-toi qu'il a été adopté par la famille Kent.  
-Je le sais... Je te rappelle que je suis de sa famille.  
-Par alliance alors?  
-Heum... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.  
-Bon, dis-toi simplement que je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui pense que Clark Kent n'est pas vraiment humain.

Kara éclata d'un rire nerveux.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser Mike, je le saurais si c'était le cas. Maintenant pousse-toi, j'ai une conférence de Monsieur Kent à ne pas manquer.

Elle glissa contre le mur pour éviter Mike.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à son cousin le plus vite possible.

En attendant, il faudrait qu'elle l'écoute parler de journalisme.

Et elle comptait bien l'écouter. C'était de loin le meilleur professeur que n'importe quel étudiant voudrait avoir. Kara nota de loin que Mike semblait très pressé d'aller voir son cousin, et se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'intercepte avant.

-Et je vois que mademoiselle Danvers rêve? Il faut que je vienne te réveiller en cours maintenant?

Kara grogna alors que des rires retentirent dans la salle. Elle fixa son cousin d'un air rageur lorsqu'il la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil. Elle lui tira la langue d'une façon très mature et le laissa continuer.

Elle pouvait quasiment sentir les regards envieux des fangirls de son cousin. Beaucoup la haïssaient pour son lien avec le célèbre reporter. Beaucoup pensaient que sa réussite n'était que du pistonnage. Et, par Rao, le seul service que Kal-El lui rendait, c'était d'utiliser ses deux identités comme sources pour ses articles.

Kara soupira. Ce n'était pas toujours simple d'être la cousine de Superman.

Le cours se termina, bien trop rapidement à son goût. En voyant les groupes s'en aller au ralenti par la technique du mouton, Kara comprit qu'il allait lui falloir un peu plus que de la chance si elle voulait réussir à attraper son cousin avant qu'il ne s'en aller.

Au loin, elle aperçut Mike parler au susnommé. Elle étouffa un juron avant de pousser comme elle le pouvait les groupes telle Moïse traversant la Mer Rouge.

Ho qu'elle pouvait adorer sa super-audition par moments. Bon, moins quand des écervelées à grosse poitrine et petits cerveaux lui hurlaient dans les oreilles, mais ça pouvait être très pratique.

-Bonjour Monsieur Kent, je m'appelle Mike Matthews, je suis un ami de Kara... Pouvait-elle entendre son camarade.

"Ho le fourbe !" pensa-t-elle.

-Ha? Elle n'a jamais parlé de vous.

Kara étouffa un rire. Oh que si qu'elle avait parlé de lui, mais elle n'était pas assez folle au point de le faire devant Kal-El. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé de garçons avec lui, Superman avait effrayés les deux malheureux au point qu'ils en changèrent de ville.

Mike ne sembla pourtant pas se démonter.

-J'imagine que c'est parfois dur de se voir, ou alors elle est fatiguée. Toujours est-il, j'ai juste une question qui m'intrigue sur vous.

"Bingo!" songea Kara alors qu'elle finit de suffoquer entre la marée d'étudiants fuyant l'amphithéâtre.

-Et quelle question vous intrigue?  
-Ha! Vous êtes la tout les deux! Lança-t-elle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda lequel d'entre eux était son cousin.

Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille, avaient à peu près les mêmes lunettes, et la même coupe de cheveux.

Seulement, la mâchoire du célèbre reporter était plus carrée, plus forte et prononcée que celle de Mike, et la surprise passée, elle n'eut aucun mal à les différencier.

-Vous vous ressemblez un peu, c'est drôle. Souffle-t-elle avant de reprendre son souffle. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, un peu déboussolés.

-Bon, Mike, voici mon cousin, Clark Kent. Clark, voici Mike Matthews, un de mes camarades. On a fait l'article sur les chemins de fer suspendus ensemble.

Le regard de Kal-El s'éclaira.

-Ha oui, cet article. Brillant. C'est vous qui avez fait le plan? Très brillant.  
-Merci. Donc, je disais...

Kara prit sa plus belle voix d'innocents idiote avant de couper Mike dans son élan.

-Ha, tu vas lui dire que tu crois qu'il n'est pas humain?

Elle reçut le regard abasourdi de son cousin et celui, stupéfait, de son camarade.

-Je lui ai dit que si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas très humaine non plus.

Elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Mike et y lut un éclat qu'elle connaissait bien. Celui de l'espoir qui s'évanouissait.

Mike soupira et fit un sourire presque pitoyable.

-J'ai l'air stupide, non?  
-Non, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu cherches ce genre de choses.  
-J'aimerais savoir aussi.  
  
Kara observa Mike un instant.

-Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien, mais ça n'a pas l'air sympa comme histoire.  
-Ça ne l'est pas, mais je vais chercher ailleurs. Pardon Monsieur Kent. Kara.

Elle fixa le dos de Mike alors qu'il quittait la salle.

-Pourquoi il s'est mis à chercher MON passé et pas le tien? Lança Kal-El.  
-Je n'en sais rien, Kal-El... J'imagine qu'il ne me soupçonne pas une seconde de ne pas être humaine, je me fonds trop dans le décor. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle quitta le grand bâtiment suivie de son cousin, et la vie reprit son cours. Kara écrivait ses articles, Superman sauvait le monde, Mike énervait le sien.

La remise des diplômes de journalisme approchait à grand pas. Kara lisait paresseusement un roman sur son lit quand son téléphone sonna, la surprenant tellement que son livre lui tomba sur le nez.

Elle appuya machinalement sur le bouton pour décrocher sans prêter attention a l'appelant.

-Karaaaaaa! Chantonna une agaçante voix grave.  
-Mike... Souffla la jeune femme.

Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de la Kryptonnienne. Mike avait trouvé le moyen de s'incruster dans sa vie de la manière la plus invasive possible... Et elle pouvait difficilement dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

-Tu viens à la soirée de Montana ce soir?

Kara soupira. Montana lui avait tendu une invitation à sa soirée tout en lui faisant bien sentir qu'elle n'y serait pas la bienvenue. Elle était invitée juste parce que Mike n'aurait pas compris si elle ne l'avait pas été.

-Je ne crois pas, Mike.  
-Allez, viens! Je n'y vais pas si tu n'y vas pas.  
-Mike, je n'ai pas de voiture.  
-Je t'emmène et te ramène. Ou tu restes chez Montana la nuit.  
-Si tu veux que je reste, c'est que tu m'amène cette espèce d'alcool très fort de ton bar à National City, non?  
-Oui. Allez, je veux pas me mettre à boire tout seul dans ma bouteille, c'est un peu trop triste.

Kara soupira. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait fait gouter son alcool, elle avait fini déguisée en poulet sur le toit d'une école maternelle. Loïs lui avait passé le savon de sa vie.

Deux instants plus tard, elle songea à la petite tête de chien battu de Mike forcé de boire seul à la soirée de la pire peste de Métropolis.

-Bon, je viens. Mais tu me ramènes!  
-Promis!

Elle raccrocha avant de grogner. Ce genre de soirée n'étaient vraiment pas son genre. Elle roula sur son lit pour glisser par terre et faire la revue de ce que son armoire pouvait comporter.

Mis à part les cadeaux de ses amies de Central City et Star City, pas grand chose, et entre porter Caitlin Snow et Felicity Smoak à une soirée étudiante, son coeur balançait.

Elle résolut d'appeler sa belle-cousine à la rescousse.

-Loïs...?

La tête brune de la susnommée apparut dans l'entrebâillement de porte d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toute ton armoire a élu domicile sur ton lit?  
-Mike va me traîner a la soirée de Montana. Et je sais pas quoi faire.

Loïs soupira.

-Bon, très bien, je te trouve quelque chose. Mais c'est la dernière fois!  
-T'es un ange, Lo.  
-À qui le dis-tu...?

C'est ainsi que Kara se retrouva à descendre les marches de l'immeuble qui voyait défiler sa vie dans l'une des robes de Loïs, les yeux rivés sur le message de Mike lui annonçant qu'il était en bas.

Cette femme avait un sens du style à tomber.

Elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes et pria pour que Montana ne lui donne pas l'envie de la griller sur place.

-Dites-moi quel est votre nom, ma jolie?

Kara releva les yeux pour croiser directement ceux de Mike. Il n'avait pas de lunettes non plus.

Elle étouffa un juron. Si elle voulait être discrète ce soir, c'était fichu. Il était littéralement à tomber par terre.

-Ha, c'est toi. Fit-il en feignant d'être déçu. C'est sympa de ne pas avoir de vitrine devant tes yeux.  
-Haha, très drôle. J'espère que ton permis est à jour, Matthews. Si la police me récupère cette fois, c'est sûrement pas Loïs qui m'enguirlandera.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Kara était loin de se douter qu'elle finirait au poste de police à peine une heure plus tard, avec deux policiers aux faciès de bouledogues qui la reluquaient de haut. Elle était fortement tentée d'insulter Mike, mais il n'était pas vraiment responsable, pour le coup.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la soirée de Montana, il avait sorti une petite gourde en fer qu'il avait lancée à Kara.

Elle savait que la dose d'alcool présente à l'intérieur était suffisante pour mettre n'importe lequel des étudiants en grave coma éthylique. Cependant, pour une raison étrange, ça faisait à peine l'effet d'un verre de vin sur eux.

-Je te jure que si je finis comme la dernière fois...  
-Je te surveille, Kara.

Elle se surprit à scruter le fond de ses yeux comme pour déterminer s'il était sérieux.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Shiobhan Smythe pour sauter sur Mike, arrachant Kara à sa rêverie.

Elle le haïssait pour représenter un canon pareil.

-Coucouuu!

Ho, par Rao. Shiobhan et elle se détestaient, et à la voir complètement saoule au début de la soirée, Kara songea qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer.

Et encore moins si elle accaparait Mike.

Ce dernier repoussa l'importune qui se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Kara grinça des dents. Elle détestait cette sale brune dans tout ses états. Mike, lui, ne savait pas trop comment agir, visiblement. Son regard passait de Kara à Shiobhan frénétiquement. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa la brune à ses pleurs et attrapa Kara par le bras pour l'attirer à l'extérieur.

-Tu es un vrai papier tue-mouches. Râla Kara.  
-Elle est raide dingue de Winn. Pas de moi. Grimaça Mike.

Deux secondes plus tard, la police et une ambulance arrivèrent devant chez Montana. Kara et Mike se regardèrent, l'air de se demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien requérir ce personnel si tôt dans la soirée.

Ils n'auraient pas du s'écarter du mur de la maison, songea Kara alors que son nez commençait sérieusement à la déranger. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle avait été emmenée avec Mike. Toujours était-il que, dans ce qui semblait être la salle d'attente les menant à un interrogatoire, Kara se sentait un peu plus qu'endormie.

-Mike... Chuchota-t-elle à son voisin.  
-Quoi?  
-Je peux t'utiliser comme oreiller...?

Mike fit un hochement de tête discret en remarquant le policier qui gardait la salle les fixer d'un oeil mauvais. Kara s'empressa de joindre le geste à la parole et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Mike. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le réveil fut plutôt brutal. Le malheureux policier qui avait tenté de la réveiller, appelons-le Bouledogue numéro 1, avait sûrement le nez cassé. Kara se confondit en excuse, l'air vraiment désolée tandis que Mike avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Elle le gratifia d'un regard sévère avant d'exploser de rire aussi lorsqu'on les fit asseoir en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Bon. Avez-vous bu quoique-ce soit chez Montana Mirliton?  
-Non. Répondirent Kara et Mike en coeur.  
-Pris de la drogue?  
-Non.  
-On va vérifier.

Kara manqua de s'étouffer en soufflant dans le ballon.

Leur interrogateur, Bouledogue numéro 2, parut sincèrement déçu.

-Bon, vous êtes cleans. Seulement, vous avez ordre de revenir ici dans deux jours. Une infirmière qualifiée devra vous faire une prise de sang.

Kara sentit tout son sang s'en aller de son visage et constata que Mike déglutit nerveusement au moins trois fois.

-Heu... Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Mine de rien, Bouledogue numéro 2 lui faisait terriblement peur.

-Nous avons constaté que Montana faisait partie d'une organisation criminelle extra-terrestre visant à exterminer l'humanité et à la repeupler d'aliens tout comme Superman. Elle a distribué un virus dans ce but à sa soirée dans les drogues et l'alcool à disposition.. C'est un bureau d'études spéciales qui nous en a informés.  
-Le DEO...? Souffla Kara.  
-Oui. Comment le savez-vous?  
-Ma soeur y travaille.  
-Bref, nous devons vérifier la propagation. Revenez dans deux jours.

Kara se leva, complètement étourdie. Mike la retint dans le dos par pur réflexe et elle se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il effleura sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils récupérèrent leurs sacs à l'entrée du commissariat de police, et Kara s'empressa d'appeler Loïs.

-Lo...?  
-Oui Kara?

Kara fronça les sourcils. Sa cousine par alliance semblaient essouflée, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

-Heu... Ça va?  
-Hum? Oh oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton cousin est rentré d'ailleurs.

Kara soupira.

-Ho, je vous dérange pas plus alors. Bonne soirée tout les deux.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle allait passer la nuit maintenant. Elle ne tenait pas à rentrer pour constater les ravages faits par son cousin et sa femme lors de leurs séances de procréation. Ni pour les entendre d'ailleurs.

Elle était injuste, elle le savait bien. Kal-El avait bien le droit de s'amuser avec sa femme lorsque Kara n'était pas la, mais ça la mettait dans des situations pour le moins délicates.

Elle en avait presque oublié Mike.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey, ça va?  
-Oui oui... Je crois que je vais retourner dans le commissariat. Je... Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Avoua-t-elle.

La pénombre ne lui permettait pas vraiment de voir ce qui se cachait dans les ruelles sombres, et bien qu'elle ait ses pouvoirs, elle savait qu'elle était plus dangereuse qu'autre chose la nuit.

-Viens.

Kara fixa son ami, abasourdie. Il lui tendait la main.

-Je vais t'aider à marcher. Winn est sûrement chez sa copine ce soir, alors tu peux occuper sa chambre.

La jeune femme prit la main amicale avant de se redresser et de grimacer. A mort les talons.

Tant bien que mal, ils parcoururent en silence les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la voiture de Mike, déposée la par un policier. Kara laissa échapper un gémissement de soulagement lorsque ses fesses rebondirent contre le tissu moelleux du siège.

-Désolé de t'avoir traînée la. Souffla Mike en démarrant.  
-Non... C'est bon.  
-Tu aurais pu mourir, Kara. Si tu avais bu la-bas, je veux dire.

Kara fronça les sourcils.

-Toi aussi, non?

Mike sourit. Quelque chose de différent se dégageait de lui à ce moment la. Kara se surprit à se dire qu'il était vraiment adorable, l'air concentré et sérieux.

-Je ne me le serais pas pardonné si tu étais tombée malade à cause de moi.  
-C'est gentil.

Plus il parlait, et plus elle hésitait entre le frapper ou lui faire un câlin. Il avait l'air d'une sorte de petit chiot adorable qui tentait de faire comme son comparse adulte.

Et Kara ADORAIT les chiots.

Arrivée chez Mike, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se débarrasser de ces escarpins. La seconde fut de prendre la chemise la plus large que Mike pouvait avoir et de l'enfiler à la place de la robe de Loïs.

-Sincèrement, pourquoi tu as ça dans ton armoire? Même sur toi, je pense que ça ressemble à un drapeau.  
-Herm... On va dire qu'une fois que je me suis retrouvé à devoir m'occuper de moi, je ne comprenais pas trop ce que "XXXXL" voulait dire.

Kara éclata de rire. Elle plongea sa cuillère dans la glace de Mike avant d'avaler le délice givré au caramel avec délectation.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas. Plaisanta-t-il.  
-D'accord.

Elle en profita pour de nouveau lui voler de la glace.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Mike avait posé le pot sur la table, et tenait les deux poignets de Kara au-dessus de sa tête.

Kara fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on la surpasse en force. Pourtant la poigne de Mike semblait en avoir assez pour qu'elle ne parvienne pas à se libérer.

Mike la fixa dans les yeux avant d'articuler:

-Rends-moi ma glace.  
-Tu n'as qu'à la chercher.

Oh Rao. Kara ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça. C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche.

Peut-être était-ce le stress de la soirée et des examens cumulés. Peut-être était-ce sa fatigue.

Peut-être même que c'était simplement la suite normale des évènements.

Ça ne signifiait par qu'elle était préparée à se faire plaquer contre le mur pour finir avec les lèvres de son camarade sur les siennes.

Sur le coup, elle ne réalisait même pas à quel point elle ne retenait pas sa force, et elle réalisait encore moins qu'elle était plus que réceptive aux mains de Mike qui avaient migré sur ses hanches, la faisant frissonner.

Les doigts gelés du jeune homme glissèrent sur ses jambes brûlantes jusqu'en dessous de la chemise volée. Il l'agrippa juste en-dessous des cuisses, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Le reste de la nuit aurait très sincèrement pu être flou dans l'esprit de Kara, pourtant, en se réveillant, chaque détail n'en était que plus réel.

Elle étouffa un juron en Kryptonien tout en laissant ses yeux migrer sur le corps à coté d'elle. La vision lui allumait un feu dans son bas-ventre qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas être là. Elle se pencha légèrement sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

À sa grande surprise, un bras se glissa rapidement autour de sa taille et elle se retrouva à fixer deux prunelles gris-bleues.

-Salut.  
-Tu m'énerves, Mike... Râla Kara.  
-Ha bon?  
-Ça ne t'ennuie donc jamais d'être parfait?

Mike éclata de rire. Kara, quant à elle, choisit ce moment précis pour se dire qu'elle était foutue. Si elle ne savait pas déjà avant qu'il lui plaisait un peu plus que trop, elle était certaine de le savoir maintenant.

-J'espère que tu as conscience qu'une menace de mort pèse sur nous deux maintenant? Lâcha-t-elle, son pouce caressant machinalement la mâchoire de Mike.  
-Il y a moyen que ton cousin me fasse légèrement flipper.  
-Je dois dire quoi de tes fangirls?  
-Touché.

Mike se laissa tomber à coté de Kara tout en la fixant.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée hier?  
-J'en sais rien. J'imagine que je me sentais seul... Et toi tu étais la, à me provoquer. Et il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais ils étaient terriblement bleus. On aurait dit des comètes. Comme maintenant en fait. Des comètes. J'adore tes yeux.

Kara soupira. Ho son pauvre coeur. Maudit soit Mike Matthews. Se dit-elle pour au moins la millième fois dans sa vie.

-Mon dieu, j'ai couché avec Mike Matthews. Lâcha-t-elle.  
-À t'entendre, on dirait une mauvaise chose.  
-Ho que non.  
-Merci.  
-Mike.  
-Okay, okay.

Ils finirent par se lever, un peu courbaturés. Kara, pour une raison totalement étrange, se sentait... Normale. Pourtant, le tournant que venait de prendre sa relation avec Mike était loin d'être normal. Elle se mit brusquement a se poser des questions presque stupides. Puis d'autres plus sensées. Ce fut le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Un jeune homme relativement petit et deux fois moins massif que Mike, à la dégaine de chanteur de Broadway, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de porte, suivie par une jeune femme blonde toute fine.

Entre deux gorgées de café, Mike lui articula le mot "colocataire", suivi d'un clin d'oeil.

-Salut mec! Lança le dénommé colocataire. Et... Hooo Kara!

Kara sourit.

-Salut Winn. Et...  
-Lyra. Sourit la jeune femme blonde. Mais dis donc Mike, depuis quand tu amènes des filles ici?  
-C'est pas "des filles", Lyra, c'est Kara.

Kara scruta le regard de Lyra qui gloussait. Pour une raison étrange, quelque chose lui semblait hors de propos sur son visage.

-Du coup, vous êtes ensemble? Demanda Winn d'un air très intéressé.

Kara se souvenait que Winn avait été amoureux d'elle, il y a un moment de cela. Aussi, son engouement pour sa relation la fit rire.

-Je n'en sais rien moi, demande à Mike.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin assorti d'un sourire presque narquois avant d'acquiescer.

-Oui, on est ensemble.  
-Depuis quand?  
-Je dirais environ huit heures.

Mike déposa une cafetière remplie devant Winn et Lyra, en déposant au passage un baiser doux comme une plume sur les lèvres de Kara.

-Et dire qu'hier encore je te trouvait énervant à 100%.  
-Je croyais que j'étais parfait.  
-Ho, tais-toi.  
-Oui madame.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle environ une heure plus tard, ayant renfilé la robe de Loïs. Elle s'attendait presque à voir son cousin sous forme d'un conseil de discipline, l'attendant derrière la porte et déjà quasiment habillé en Superman.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva fut Kal-El tournant en rond dans le salon, Loïs dégustant un pancake à table.

-Salut...  
-Kara!

Son gorille de cousin lui sauta dessus, la serrant si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait la fracasser.

-Un conseil, ne fais jamais ça avec ta femme. Souffla Kara. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Alex nous a appelée. Elle nous a mis au courant pour le virus à ta soirée... Et comme tu n'étais pas rentrée après que tu aies appelé, on se faisait un sang d'encre. Enfin, Clark se faisait un sang d'encre.

Loïs gratifia Kara d'un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir. La blonde ne mit pas longtemps à saisir que sa cousine par alliance avait très bien compris ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Kara songea un instant à acheter son silence, puis réalisa que Mike aurait très vite eu la visite de Superman si Loïs avait dit quelque chose.

-Mais ou étais-tu? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée?  
-J'étais chez Mike. Et je voulais vous laisser un peu tranquilles...  
-Chez Mike?  
-Oui. Mike. On a essayé de regarder Amélie Poulain, mais ça a dégénéré parce qu'on s'est battus pour sa glace au caramel. Et ensuite on est allés au lit. Et j'ai bien dormi. Il m'a passé une chemise XXXXL pour ne pas que je froisse la robe de Loïs. Débita Kara d'une traite.  
-Ho le fourbe. Lâcha Loïs. De la glace au caramel.  
-Mais oui! Tu te rends compte! Et il voulait pas me laisser en manger. Mais je lui en ai piqué quand même.

C'est devant un Clark Kent abasourdi et une Loïs hilare que Kara passa pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain, et l'eau chaude délia ses muscles courbaturés. Pour un terrien, Mike avait une sacrée endurance. Songea-t-elle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait réussi à la surpasser.

La tenue de Loïs cachait son cou et les marques qu'il y avait faites étaient clairement des marques de possession. Kara n'avait jamais aimé l'idée d'appartenance à quelqu'un, mais elle comprenait d'un coup, beaucoup mieux ce sentiment de possession.

-Bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Kara...? Hier encore c'était un énervant type un peu trop sexy, et maintenant, on dirait que tu sors avec le prince des princes charmant.

Elle soupira et finit par enfiler un col roulé. Elle ne se sentait définitivement pas prête à batailler avec son cousin overprotecteur sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention à ne pas briser les petits humains.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre à temps pour voir que son téléphone avait reçu un message.

Le nom de Mike la surprit à peine.

"J'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant tout le campus maintenant?"

Elle sourit, et finit par taper un petit "oui."

Elle ne savait vraiment ou cette histoire la mènerait.

C'était juste la première heure du lundi.

Lundi, Kara, dernière fille de Krypton, se trouva à changer drastiquement de voie pour ouvrir les portes qui étaient à sa portée.


End file.
